Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment invention for putting. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf ball having an alignment indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Putting is a very difficult, if not the most difficult part of the game of golf. When attempting to putt a golf ball into a hole on a green, the golfer attempts to align the direction of the golf ball with the hole, and to putt toward the hole. However, the golfer is above the golf ball and his or her visual perception is skewed allowing for misperception of the exact direction he or she should putt the golf ball.
The golf industry has provided alignment devices in the past to assist golfers with putting, and aligning a golf ball with the hole. One example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,971 for an Alignment System that discloses markings on a putter which include a first line, a second line perpendicular to the first line, and a conical depression.
Another example is the SEEMORE(copyright) putter which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,990 and at www.seemore.com. The alignment markings of the SEEMORE(copyright) putter include two parallel lines that border a circular marking which is screened from view if the golfer is properly aligned.
Yet another example is set in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,573 for a Putter Having A Head With Ball-Centering Indicia which discloses a curvilinear reference on the crown of the putter. Another example is Inoue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,958. Inoue discloses a golf ball that is capable of being stroked in the direction of its center of gravity by providing markings on the golf ball.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a golf ball that allows for more accurate putting.
The present invention provides a solution to more accurate putting without departing from the Rules of Golf. The present invention marks a golf ball with alignment indicia to allow a golfer to properly place the golf ball in direction toward a hole. The golf ball also has marking thereon for aligning with a face of a putter for proper putting.